A Simple Love Story
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Rating might go up. A 19 year old girl named Maria has never liked Elizabeth and ever since she meet Will he's only been a friend. But she finds she is having strange feelings for him. And will Will ever find paradise?
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning Of The End

I hum softly as you brush your hair.

"Maria!" My father calls.

"Coming father"! I answer threw a closed door. I drop your pink and yellow brush on your bed on the way out.

Lifting my skirt as I trot down the stairs. I roam into the living room where my father sat.

"Yes father". I say. "Did you forget again?" He asks. I where just about to ask what he was talking about when the knocker on the door clacked.

"I'll get it". I offer. I walk quickly to the door and open it and when I do my heart skips a beat, but not in a good way. He's ugly and tall, he has red hair that can catch anyone's eye and his eyes aren't to pretty, not to mention his squished in, pointed up nose.

"Hello Miss. Young. Is your father here?" He asks. Before I can answer my father does.

"John Owens, Just the man I wanted to see!" They shake hands and you move aside to let him in.

My father and his friend go to the dining room to discuss some important issues.

"I'm so glad I get to say something". I whisper. _I wonder where that little brat is? _I wonder. I shrug it off and go to my room.

When I walk in my brother and his weirdo friends are raiding my dresser draws. I catch a 'GET OUT OF MY ROOM' in my throat and wait to see what their doing. My brother puts on one of your best dresses. He starts prancing around his friends, acting like a girl. His two friends cover their mouth to try to soften their giggles. I stand at the door, arms crossed over your chest.

"You know pinks not really YOUR color," I blurt out. My brother and his friends stop laughing and all turn to see the fire burning in my eyes.

"Um... Is that my mother calling? Gotta go see ya Tyson!!!" His friend, Michael, says. They all make a mad attempt to run past you.

I chase my brother down the hall, down the stairs, until I catch him in the living room by throwing my shoe at his head. The blow sent him sailing to the floor. I tackle him and start to punch him.

"Owwwwwww.... Ump... Ahhhh!!!" Are the only sounds coming from him.

"Stop making fun of me, good grief some times I wish you weren't born!!!!" I yell in his ear. I get up and stop beating him. I kick him one last time and take your dress back.

"I'm telling MOM!!!" He yells and begins to cry again.

"Shut up you big fake." I say. He starts to laugh and sticking his tongue out at you he runs away, but not getting far he runs into the railing. I turn around while laughing and see your father, John Owens, and another man staring at me.

_Oh my gosh!!!! Did they just see that whole thing? I wonder what their thinking. Most likely something about that whole misunderstanding._

"Ummm...I can umm.... I can ummmm... Did you see that whole thing?" I manage to find the right words. They all nod and I face turns redder than it all ready was.

"Umm... Maria I think you should go to Elizabeth's house and have a nice chat with her," your father says.

"Please don't toy with me, you know how I feel about her," I answer. "You know Miss. Swan is very likable." The new man says.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" I ask. "Will Turner." Will answers. "Oh and about Elizabitch begin likable your wrong." I say. "Actually she's very beautiful." He adds. "ACTUALLY WHO INVITED YOU INTO MY HOUSE!?!" I scream.

"Not really," Tyson remarked. "It's dad's." You give him the evil eye then reply,

"Shun!" while turn your back towards him. "Maria! Quit being mean to our guest and your brother. And I invited them in," my father scolds me.

"Well if all of these ugly people are going to be in my house then I'm leaving!"

I turn on your heel and walk out the front door muttering something about annoying brothers and ugly houseguest.

Old Friends

I walk quickly down the streets of Port Royal. I watch pedestrians walk and see little kids so happy. I begin to remember and wish you were a kid again. Maybe you'd change the relationship between Elizabeth and you.

I forget about the whole thing when a little girl comes up to you. "Hi Maria! I had a birthday yesterday!" The girl says happily and bubbly. "Is that so Asia? Let me guess how old you are. 9?"

"No!"

"8?"

"Guess again!" She cheers me on.

I put my hand on my chin and begin to make funny faces like I'm thinking. Asia giggles and chuckles while you ponder. "I know," I say picking her up and tickling her for a while, "your seven!"

"Yup that's right!" She says proudly. "You are growing so fast I remember when you where a little baby!" I add. She nods and I set her down. She leads you to her flower stand. I pick out my favorite flower, Irises. I give her three shillings and two extra for her birthday and wave good bye.

I continue to walk and smell your flowers. The sweet smell fills me with happiness. I haven't smelled them in a while. I go to the nearest bar to have a drink. I look around and see all the tables are full accept one with a knocked out person. I sit the table and look at the knocked out man. He has long hair, lots of gold and silver rings, a few gold teeth, and a red bandana on his head.

I order your drink and begin to drink it little by little. The man on the table shoots up as if he woke for a bad dream and I jump as he does. I cutch your chest forcing your heart to slow.

"Hello pretty", the man says. I roll your eyes and walk out the bar not paying him any attention. "Hey wait a minute!" He yells after me. I stop and turn to him. "Jack you can't be here!!! They'll hang you if you're found!" I whisper to him.

"Yes, but I need me pearl, and you can help me," he replied "and who could resist a face like mine?" I look at him like 'I guess I can'!!! "Okay, I'll give ye a few more days to think." He gives in. I hug him and go back home wondering if I should go and if Will is still at my house.

Good God 

I get home with out any distractions. "I'm home", I call threw the house. No answer. I shrug and go to get a snack. I grab an apple and go sit in the windowsill of my room. The sea is swallowing the sun and the water simmers in the fading light.

I love the cool ocean breeze on my face on warm summer nights. I take a bite of the apple. After a good 10 minutes I start to hear voices coming from down stair. I quietly sneak to the stairs making sure not to be seen.

_What Will is still here? And who's that? Oh no don't tell me that's Elizabeth. Oh god it is!!!_ I begin to freak out and panic. "What do I do? What do I do?" I whisper. "I know I 'll pretend I'm sleep!!!" I run back to your room and lay in the darkness until you think it safe again.

I ease out the door and sneak down stairs to find Will and Elizabeth still there. My father sees me and asks,

"Why don't you join us Maria?" _I have a whole list:_

_Elizabeth is here_

_Elizabeth is here_

_I haven't made a very good first impresses on Will_

_Did I say Elizabeth is here?_

I think.

"Maria," Elizabeth says.

"Elizabeth." I say like spiting poison off my tongue. I take the seat farthest from Elizabeth. Silence. Silence. Silence. A long pause seems to go over the world for about 15 minutes. Will breaks the silence by coughing.

"So Maria what do you like to do in you free time?" Will asks.

"Well I guess I just like to sit around and think, your self?" I ask him the same.

"Well I'm a black smith so I don't really have time to my self, but when I do I like to read." He answers.

"So..." I say. Silence. Again? I'm staring at the clock. Tic Tock Tic Tock. That noise is driving me insane. I begin to fiddle with my thumbs.

One, Two, Three, Four. I declare thumb war. Five, Six, Seven, Eight. You are good but I'm great." I whisper. I stop my game short when my dad gets up.

"Well time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail." He leaves us alone. Pretty soon we'll be bickering like 7th grader over a guy.

"How did you and Elizabeth meet?" Will asks. "Now that's a question I can answer. It all started when I was six..."

"There I was minding you OWN business. Notice that all bad stories start like this. So there I was, LA LA LA, having fun in the sun. So she comes up to me talking #### about how she all that and I'm just standing there like. "You better get out my face trick before I T-off on you." But no she had to start some more ####. So I turn around and fling my hair in her face in the process.

She grabs my hair and yanks a clump out. So I'm like. "Mother ####### Bitch!" And I slap her about three times, with my lightning speed, and walk on. A month later my hair grows back and life goes on with the occasional devious letter with little devils at the bottom." I finish the story.

"And this all happened when you were six?" Will asks surprised.

"Well two months ago to be exact." I say.

"Yes, and she still owes me an apologia." Elizabeth protests.

"If that's the case you owe me one." I say calmly.

"You apologize first." She throws back.

"Then I'll go to my gave before apologizing." I stomp up the stairs with a smirk on my face.

A Little Sweetness

I wake up the next morning with that silly grin still on my face. I spend a few more minutes in my bed yawing and stretching and stretching and yawning. Finally I hop right out of bed and take a nice long bath.

I change into some clean clothes and run down the stairs only to find the one and only Will Turner. "Oh God not this" I manage to whisper under my breath without anyone hearing you.

"Oh Maria what a surprise to see you." Will says, "But you are in your own house aren't you." He whispers quietly. "I'm sorry why the hell are you here?" I ask. "Well I just dropped by to have a word with your father." Will states calmly.

Okay this is the perfect time to make things better. After all he is kind' a cute!!! I think. I smile sweetly as my father walks in. I leave them alone to talk for a while.

I really sit on the steps staring at Will, but I don't think he notices.sigh "He's so dreamy." I say. As they get more into the convo their faces get more serious "I want to marry Elizabeth!" Will says and at that very moment my jaw drops.

"Well I don't know if that's the way to go about it, but if that's how you feel, then I can't stop you, so I guess congratulations." My father says.

I run straight to your room and find my best outfit and as you run back down the stairs I catch Will at the door. "Oh Will darling I was just on my way for a little stroll, would you like to join me?" I say in a sweet voice.

Will (Who can clearly see that your up to something) says "Sure I be there in a minute."

The Gay Little Lane 

I walk out the door and wait for him to follow you. When He finally comes out he says, "Sorry I was so long your father and I had to finish our conversation."

"It's alright." I say, "I was just enjoying the scenery." While I think at the same time _God you're the slowest person on the face of this earth!!!_ "Well we better be going." Will says to you in a soft voice.

He offers his arm and I gladly, but violently, RIP IT OFF!!! (A.N.-Okay here's the really deal) He offers his arm and I gladly accept.

Him and I begin to walk down the gay, little lane with singing trees and dancing bushes.

I ignore them and start to talk. "You know I'm really sorry about that little scene between me and Tyson when you first came, it was a little embarrassing." I try to make it a joke and laugh a little, but as I can clearly see it's not working.

"It's all right we all get a little mad at times," he states.

"Yes, well I took it over board."

"So what do you do for a living?" As I ramble on about my occupations I notice that something else is on his mind and I cut my sentence short to look at the little talking chipmunks.

"Kiss him, Kiss him." They tell me. "What," I answer but Will answers you "What???"

The chipmunk's eyes spin around like those hypnotizing things. "Hey what some rum?" One asks.

"Sure," I reply. I let go of Wills arm and pick up the bottle of beer offered and drink it. "OOOOOOOkay," Will says. "Hey where's the cream filling???" I ask until you see a hostess and grab it,

"Now that's the stuff!!!" (A.N.-The trees aren't singing and the bushes aren't really dancing and the chipmunks aren't talking, I'm just drunk)

I pop out of your drunken state. "What's wrong?" I ask, _yeah right like I really care,_ you think.

"Well..." seeing that I don't remember any thing that just happened he doesn't bring it back up, "I think we've walked enough today.... How about I take you how???" I reply

"Sure" And let him take me home.

A.N.- Just to let you know A.N.- means an author note (if u didn't know). The chipmunks were retarded but it just came to mind. REVIEW!!!

A.N.- Hey I'm getting ungrounded in about 3 weeks!!! If you wanna know what I did here it is......... I talked back to teachers!!!

Mothers and Fathers: OMG (oh my goodness)!!!

Stupid Parents... **slap** Oww... Well let's start with the story before I get slap again or maybe worse. Kick Okay that's were I draw the line!!!

------------------------------------

Jail Bail 

I wake up an hour later and have a hangover from who knows where. N-E- ways my father was down at the jail handling some "important" business. So I decided to see who had been breaking the laws.

When I get Down There 

The wig lovers are staring at you weirdly begin to chitchat among them selves. "Oh yeah, with Elizabeth out of the way Will is free to be with me. Not unless he's actually looking for that bitch." I say until you realize Govna what's his face is mean mugging (oh yeah Elizabeth got kidnapped. Just like a blonde. No flames! ;)

"What it is then derrty?" I yell across the room. "WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!" They begin to chant. Well that's what you think they're saying (think of the word to describe Elizabeth and there you go).

"What, they still do that?" I say. "I'm sorry, I'm going back to my childhood." Govna what's her face answers. "Okay I don't mind what's his face, but what's her face is pass the limit". Govna adds.

WanderingWonder: Hey how'd you know I said that?!

"I have my sources". He snaps.

WanderingWonder: Whatever back to the story. WanderingWonder (WW. My friends call me DUBBYA (W) Okay) snaps her fingers and the story resumes back to the place where it left off.

'I have to find my baby Will (or if you want to Norrington which I'm sure you won't) so we can get our freak on... Whoa, did I just think that? Mmm... Guess I did.' I think. Smiling at my own naughty thoughts I sneak down the hall to the cells.

I see Jack's hand out the cell waving a bone in front of a dog. I stop short and see what will happen.

The dog progresses a few feet with keys jiggling in his mouth. 'Jack is much starter that I thought, and to think he always waste his time getting in and out of jails.' I think a smile gracing your lips.

Jack shakes the bone and the dog goes closer and closer until I knock over an unstable table (hey that rhymes). The dog scurries down a two dozen-stair case.

"No, No, No, come back! Shit." Jack moans and puts his arm back in side his cell. I walk to his prison doors and stare in on the figure lying on his back in the middle of the small box.

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. I can't say anything and I can't move, I just stare. Oh yeah I forgot to take it off pause. That should do it. 'I wonder has he changed since the last time we meet'. I chuckle softly, 'No one can change in two days'. "I need some rum." He mumbles.

"Yup! Same ole' Jack!" I giggle. He jolts up to see your smiling face. "Luv, it's you! Got rum?" He asks out of instinct. "Does it look like I carry jugs of beer around?" I ask.

He looks you up and down, once, then twice. On the third time he stops at my chest. He turns his head sideways. "It does from this view." He answers.

"PERVERT!!! Your impossible." I say covering your chest with your arms. Even If he is the same old Jack I'm glad to see him again.

"Remind me WHY I'm doing this again?" I ask trying to keep your head out of the water underneath an over turned canoe/boat. "You wanted to see the look on Elizabeth's face when we rescue her." Will answers as simple as possible so I can understand. "She really wanted to spend a night in the Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin." Jack says then turning around to ask, "Isn't that right?" I don't answer I just turn around blushing furiously with embarrassment.

I step over some rubbish that litters the ocean floor (A.N.- By the way what ocean would they be in? I think it be like the Atlantic or something). **Crush! **I turn my head to the side and see Will looking at his foot trying to get the same rubbish that you stepped over off of his foot.

Giggling at the things people only catch when they survey I turn around and continue on my merry (not really) way.

"LOSER!!!" Or at least that what you would have shouted it you were in the 21 century. Back then you would have said something like, "You disrespectful man, and you call your self a gentlemen!" Or some other shit.

Like I was typing, the reason I'm saying this is because Jack groped me. Yeah right, like I mind! I pick myself up and throw myself on the bed Jack supposedly gets.

'Maybe I should forget about ever falling in love, but Will is so freaking' hoooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt! His brown eyes aren't too hard to get lost in.... WAIT!!!' I think, "I can't start having these thought!"

"Tonight I'll be a naughty girl!" I can just imagine striping for Will on the break fast table.

Well maybe not yet. After breakfast.

"I'm gonna turn breakfast out. I know he wants my body." Okay let's just stop there.


	2. Sickness & Almost Paradise

A.N.-Try to find out whose POV these are.

Sickness and Almost Paradise

I wake up, a sunshine ray shining in my eyes.

"I don't feel like getting up."

I have a terrible headache. I get up muttering about something, I don't even know. My stomach hurts like hell. I think I'm gonna...

BLAH!!!

I tossed my cookies all over the floor. The door fly's open. Jack and Will stand in the doorway. They must have heard the throw up splattering and ricocheting off the floor.

Eww... It's all over the place on the floor, on the walls and on the door. It's so disgusting I think I'm gonna throw up again. But it doesn't come to pass.

Jack yells for some other semen to come clean up my throw up while Will pick me up and lays my back on the bed.

"I don't feel so good."

I tell Will.

"I can see that. Just get some rest and I'll come back later. Okay?"

I nod my head to his reply and let the heaviness of my eyelids take it course.

A Few Hours Later 

I awake in a daze and head spinning. I try and focus on my surroundings. My vision is a little fussy but I can make out a form standing over me.

"You finally woke up."

Oh, It's just Will.

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, not really."

It's good to hear his voice. It's so smooth and soothing. I sit up while Will turns around and does something. He does a 180 to face me again.

"Here drink this."

He tells me. I take the cup in my hand and smell the liquid inside.

"It smells disgusting."

"I know but it will help greatly."

I decide just to drink it. I choke it down; it's vile taste still remains after it's down. Will pulls up a chair near the bed and sits down.

"Why don't you like Elizabeth? It was two years ago. We're all mature adults now just put it behind you."

He lectures me about this subject that I already put in the past.

"I would, believe me I would if I could. But if this is the Elizabeth wants it than that's how she'll get it."

I look him in the eye and smile.

"Remember? We're all here to please her."

I say jokingly. He laughs, I laugh, even Jack laughs. Wait... JACK!

"When did you get here?"

I question him freaked out.

"I just walked when you said we're all here to please her. That's the best joke I've heard in a while."

We all laugh again and Jack leaves to steer the ship. I lay back on the bed.

"Are you hungry?"

Will? Why are you getting all starry eyed with me? Could it be that- No he's in love with Elizabeth. Damn! She gets all the good stuff.

"Depends on what you plan on feeding me." I reply.

"It depends on what you want to eat."

Well, I really don't know. All this thinking is making my head hurt. Wait. Is that a good thing?

I shrug me shoulders. I somewhat don't care what I eat at this moment, as long as it isn't some nasty unknown food source.

"The food is on the table I have to go swab the deck."

"Oh lucky you." I smile at him.

"I know, it's a dream come true."

He smiles back and leaves the room. I stand up, I still feel a little woozy. I stagger over to the table and grab a banana and apple. I eat them both and fall in to a deep undisturbed sleep.

Dreamland

My eyes flutter open. The aroma of wild flowers fills my nose. I sit up and gaze in to the plains of never ending flowers. It's paradise, but somehow it's incomplete. How can it be paradise if it's so incomplete? If only-

My thoughts come to an end when someone taps my shoulder.

I turn around to see the smiling face of Maria.

She holds out a hand to help me up. I had gladly accepted when I was about to grab her hand when another person calls out my name.

"Will!" Someone else calls.

I turn to see Elizabeth also standing above me. She smiles sweetly at me and I smile back. She too holds out a hand to me.

Is this a competition against Maria and Elizabeth? Who's hand will I take? I'm confused, if this is paradise there should only be Elizabeth here... Or Maria?

Is this a struggle between my self and my emotions? And when did I start having feelings for Maria? I think to my self.

All of a sudden the black as night turns the sky. The winds pick up and the flowers die out. The wind tussles my hair in to my face and I push it out the way.

Maria's long waist length hair blows in her face and so does Elizabeth's hair. They scream in unison as lightning strikes the sky.

The wind dies down and the land is left flowerless. I stand up quickly and ask them if they're all right.

Another thing in unison, a nod, and well there is nothing here left for me. No. I figured out that this was not paradise. Hopefully I will have already made my decision before being in paradise.

My eyes open slowly. I just had a nightmare, or was it? Two beautiful ladies and they were both mine. HA! I roll over and go back to sleep.

I wake up and get dressed. I fling open the captains door. I stroll out and sit on the rail of the ship. It's so beautiful out here. No wonder Jack loves the sea life.

Jack waltz over.

"Good morning luv!" He says all cheerful like a five year old learning how to ride a bike, that is after all the cuts and scrapes.

"Hello." I reply.

"It's kind of hot out here." Jack says while taking off his shirt.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

No, of course not. I think I already did."

"Sorry I'm already married."

"I'd be a fool to believe that."

"Well, just because you have been gone since forever doesn't mean you can just come back and expect me to not have a life of my own." I scowl at him.

"If you're married, where's the ring?" He asks.

I walk away not answering him. He thinks he's so clever. Please, he couldn't find his way out a paper bag.

I thunder down the stairs a little furious at his actions. I search through the things looking for nothing but just being nosy.

I'm mumbling about something, who knows what. Thinking about it is making me even madder. Someone comes down the stairs almost unnoticed. I stop mumbling to see who dares to cross my path at a time like this.

"Will how are you today.

Will walks up to me and takes me in his arms.

"Will I-"

He cuts my sentence off like a butcher does a chicken's head.

"You don't have to say anything."

He leans in and kisses me passionately on my lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth. His tongue caresses mine. A moan escapes my throat. We pull away for much needed air.

I air sting my lungs from having such a short supply for a while. I look up at him and when I do it's not Will, it's Norrington!

I awoke up screaming that night. I'm sacred, I'm scared, what else? As my breathing comes to an ease I fall back to sleep.

A.N.- I might use just a little slang in this story. So if you don't understand just ask me.

Derry- Like hommie (partner) or like get out my face piece of scum.

Trick- No not Halloween! Ho (not to gardening tool).

T-Off- Go off on someone. Like yo mama jokes or cussing somebody out.

That was the weirdest chappie yet. That's It!


	3. A Night In Torgua

A.N.- I haven't updated in a long time, so here I go.

A Night In Torgua

For the first time in which seems like forever I wake to the sound of the beautiful ocean waves rushing against the ship.

Torgua. This is a fowl, dirty, and whore filled place. Just where a certain pirate wanted to be. (Hint: Jack)

Well I guess I'll have to make to best of it.

Elizabeth's POV 

These smelly pirates have been holding me hostage long enough. Where's Will! He should have been come for me! If he's sitting in that shop of his doing nothing he's gonna get it when I return.

That is if.

Well I'm staving and probably about to go down yonder. That is IF, I don't get any food. But that won't happen. There would be no story without Elizabeth Swan. (A.N.- There could be. Remember everyone; authors have sources that never dry up.)

Maria, I wonder what she's doing. Most likely laughing about it. I could have her head for that.

Then the most horrible thought came to my mind.

"What if she's hitting on Will?!"

I can't stop myself from saying or thinking it. What if it's true?! I can just imagine her throwing herself at him. Oh Will I'll save you! That is if you save me first.

Maria's POV 

"I bet Elizabitch set this whole thing up! It's such a coincidence. They fall for each other, then some rabid fan-pirates come and kidnap her, then she waits on her luxury boat, not mincing living the life, for Will to come save her!"

I talk to the only person not that drunk in the bar. The bartender. (A.N.- Mr. Bartender, Mr. D.J. Make me feel good I got fire today. Don't want to leave the club alone to night. Sorry. Just had to sing Sugar Ray.)

Jack came here to talk about the whole pearl getting stolen going over every single detail. Good God Woman! I mean man!

"So this affects me how?"

The bartender asks.

"Fuck off! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Yes you were."

"I said FUCK OFF!"

I leave the bar to go stand by Will. We stand silently until some drunken old hag comes trying to dance with Will or do something else. (A.N.- If you have a vast imagination you know what I'm talking about.)

"Hey want to dance."

She asks slurring her words.

"No bitch he doesn't."

I answer quickly for him.

"I didn't ask you trick. I asked him."

"And I answered so go find someone else to bother. And I ain't no trick cause yo mama is!"

How dare this mother fucker come up to me and call me a trick? Oh hell no.

"You want to take this out side?"

"Only if we got to."

"You ain't got the balls bitch."

"Cause you do! "

The bar grows silent to listen to our bickering.

"Maria stop, just let it go."

Will grabs my arm.

"No Will I got this. If a bitch won't it, then a bitch won't it."

So there we where out side. I was about to let her have it when the author switched POV.

Elizabeth's POV

"Are you having fun?"

That little nasty pirate asking me stupid questions.

I would be if you wasn't all up in my face.

"Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Oh no. You have a much more important job Miss. Turner."

"Grrrr."

Maria's POV

"Ha Ha Ha. I am the victor."

I laugh.

Will grabs my arm and drags me into a dark alley. Oh no rape.

"Maria what were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

My eyes swell with tears.

"No don't cry."

"Okay."

I breathe in deeply.

"Will?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

I know I sound like a three year-old child after breaking their mother's vase or something.

"Lets head back to the ship."

I follow him back to the ship. I go to my room and he goes to his.

I lay awake starring at the ceiling. I can't go to sleep. I have this odd feeling about this whole journey. I brush it off and turn until I'm in a comfortable position. My eyelids seem to weigh a ton. I was just about to go to sleep when a loud crash out side snapped me back to reality.

I skid out the door onto the deck. I look about but no one is to be seen. I gaze at the stars. They're more beautiful at sea. I sigh deeply. A case of homesickness opens in my heart. I'm really starting to miss my dad. I've only bee gone about a week and already this feeling has come.

I inhale the ocean air. It smells kind of good. Since we're leaving tomorrow might as well get a good nights sleep. I was about to turn and leave when a shadow casting across the ship caught my view.

The shadow leads me to Will.

"Maria, surprised to see you awake at his hour."

"Really?"

The moonlight is making him look even sexier.

"I love it out here it's so peaceful."

I just want him jump on him and cover him with kisses. I love it when he talks in ways I don't understand. Man I'm stupid.

The stars reflect their beautiful light off the water.

"Maria."

I look at him he leans in and kisses me.

NOT A DREAM!!!

I kiss back. His soft lips press against mine. I pull back for much need air. I'm blushing like mad.

"Will. I."

I can't think strait. That kiss was amazing, unbelievable. It was like I drifted away, far away from here just for a split second.

I run to my room red as a cherry and some how manage to fall asleep.


End file.
